


Kurtoberfest 2015 #9 - Costumes

by JWMelmoth



Series: Kurtoberfest 2015 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Children Are Mean, Gen, Young Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Kurt at ballet class. I’m sorry this is so sad. People are assholes.





	Kurtoberfest 2015 #9 - Costumes

“Alright girls,” Ms Leicher announced, sounding excited.

Kurt put his hand up.

“ _And_ Kurt,” she added tersely, “it’s time to put your costumes on for the dress rehearsal! I want 12 little pumpkin princesses-” She gave Kurt a pointed look, “and _one prince_ ready to go on in fifteen minutes. When you have your tutus on, go to Janice to get your make-up, and have her check if your diadems are fastened securely. We don’t want those things flying around when you pirouette.”

This time, a little girl put her hand up.

“Yes, Rosemary?” Ms Leicher asked.

“Mommy says they are tiaras, not diadems,” the little girl chirped up, pronouncing it with two audible “h’s” in a middle school version of Queen Elisabeth; “ _ti-ah-rahs_ ”.

“No, honey,” Ms Leicher replied sweetly. “These are diadems. Now go and put your costume on.” She meant to turn away when Kurt’s hand went up.

“What now, Kurt?”

“A tiara _is_ a diadem, Ms Leicher,” he said.

His ballet teacher rolled her eyes. “I just said-”

“Yes, but…a tiara is a diadem like a sedan is a car,” Kurt countered, used to explaining things to adults in a way his dad would understand.

“A diadem is not a car!” Rosemary exclaimed with a disgusted face. “Boys are so stupid.” The other girls all tittered.

“A sedan is a car, but not all cars are sedans,” Kurt explained very slowly. “Not all diadems are tiaras, but all tiaras are-”

“We don’t have time for this, boy,” his teacher said angrily. “Go and put your costume on!”

Kurt frowned. “Fine,” he mumbled. “You’re all wearing yours wrong anyway. Now who’s stupid?”

“What was that?” Ms Leicher’s tone was bright like the colour of a stop sign.

“I said, you are wearing yours wrong. _Everyone knows_ you’re supposed to go like this-” He held up his thumb and put it on the bridge of his nose, with his index finger down on his chin. Then he flipped his hand until his index finger rested in his hair, just over his hairline- exactly where his tiara sat. “Further back, your face looks long like a giraffe’s. Further to the front, it looks short like a monkey’s. And if you wear it on your brow like Mina, you look like a pug whose owners-”

“That’s it. I’m calling your dad.”

“But I just-!” Kurt protested. Ms Leicher shook her head.

“I will not have you insult the other girls. The girls, I mean. You are going to sit this one out and think about what I just said.”

“But I didn’t mean-” Kurt tried, tears forming in his eyes.

“One more word and I’m taking you off the pumpkin dance entirely, Kurt Hummel! Then who’s a sorry boy this Halloween Dance Recital?”

Kurt bit his lip, but said nothing. He took his plastic tiara off his head and sat down. _One day_ , he thought. _One day you’ll all dance to my tunes_.


End file.
